1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to climate control. More specifically, this invention relates to climate control of a seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Temperature modified air for environmentally controlled living or working space is typically provided to relatively extensive areas, such as entire buildings, selected offices, or suites of rooms within a building. In the case of vehicles, such as automobiles, the entire vehicle is typically cooled or heated as a unit. There are many situations, however, in which more selective or restrictive air temperature modifications is desirable. For example, it is often desirable to provide an individualized climate control for an occupant's seat so that substantially instantaneous heating or cooling can be achieved. For example, in an automotive vehicle exposed to summer weather, where the vehicle has been parked in an unshaded area for a long period of time, the vehicle seat can become very hot and uncomfortable for the occupant for some time after entering and using the vehicle, even with normal air conditioning. Furthermore, even with normal air conditioning, on a hot day, the seat occupant's back and other pressure points may remain sweaty while seated. In the winter time, it is highly desirable to have the ability to quickly warm the seat of the occupant to facilitate the occupant's comfort, especially where the normal vehicle heater is unlikely warm the vehicle's interior as quickly. For reasons such as these, there have long been various types of individualized climate control systems for vehicle seats.
Such climate control systems typically include a distribution system comprising a combination of channels and passages formed in the cushion of this seat. Climate conditioned air is supplied to these channels and passages by a climate controlled device. Climate conditioned air flows through the channels and passages to cool or heat the space adjacent the surface of the vehicle seat.
There are, however, problems that have been experienced with existing climate control systems for seats. For example, some climate control systems can involve many, expensive components. One way to reduce the complexity and cost of systems is to adapt the various components for performance in multiple configurations.